Bendy And The Ink Machine
by TedTheRaichu
Summary: A novel adaptation of Bendy's story. Rated T for gruesome descriptions, scary moments, the Ink Demon attempting murder at least 3 times per minute, and... well... everything. This IS Bendy And The Ink Machine.


**Chapter 1: Moving Pictures**

"Alright Joey, I'm here. Let's see if I can find what you wanted me to see."

Henry walked timidly into the sepia-toned workshop. It was surprisingly undamaged, although with ink splatters here and there. Henry looked at the posters lining the wall. "Oh, Little Devil Darling! I remember! That one was fun to animate…" Henry said, reliving his past job. "Sheep Songs… The Dancing Demon… it was great…" Henry quickly regained his focus. "Joey?" He called. "Joey!?" No answer. _I'll just go find him…_ Henry thought. _Maybe he's just busy._ Henry was still a little frustrated about Joey and his studio. Joey had, after all, stole all his work and took credit for it. Henry hoped Joey called him here to apologize. Otherwise, he would leave in a huff and never return.

He walked down the halls, a bit concerned about why everything was so silent. He walked around, and stumbled across a dark room. He timidly entered it, and turned on the light. Nothing could have prepared him for what he saw next. It was Boris. He was strapped to a chair, with his chest ripped out. All his insides were missing, and an inky wrench was jammed into him. Henry stepped back. _Oh my god… Joey, what were you doing?_ He thought. He shut off the light and quickly moved on.

Henry was scared now. After what he saw… not only was Boris literally laying there, but he was also dead! Henry thought long and hard, deciding it was probably a prop for Halloween. He came upon a room labeled "Ink Machine". _What's this?_ He thought. ' _Ink Machine'? Joey never told me about that._ He walked in, and pulled a lever. Nothing. _Oh, needs batteries._ Henry found two power cells and pulled the lever. A giant machine rose up from the darkness. _Why would Joey need an entire machine just for ink? How many artists did he hire after I left?_ He felt nervous, wondering if the Ink Machine was for something else... Henry shook off the feeling and decided to test it out. He wandered, listening to some tape recordings and just exploring until he found the break room. _One of the tapes said something about these pedestals… I must need to put the objects that match the pictures on the pedestals…_

Henry walked around, and found all six items. He still felt nauseous from when he ripped the wrench out of Boris' chest. Nonetheless, he put the items on the pedestals. He felt a strange presence, but shook it off. He had seen a switch in the Projector Room, but it hadn't worked. _Maybe it will now,_ He thought. He walked over to the room and, sure enough, it worked. A nice whistling tune followed. Henry walked back over to the Ink Machine's room. _Finally! Now I can find out what this does._ Henry noticed the door was… boarded up? Those weren't there before! He walked up to the door, and peeked his head through the planks. Suddenly, a black, inky hand grabbed him and started pulling him in. He fought back, and came face to face with something that looked like his own creation, Bendy, but with a melted face that obscured it's eyes. It was dripping all over, and Henry realized the Bendy-like figure was made entirely out of ink. Henry shoved the demon away and fell to the ground. "I gotta get the hell out of here!" he yelled as he ran for his life. The walls started dripping with ink, and Henry feared he would drown if he didn't escape. He ran until the exit door was in sight and… he fell.

He fell, and fell, and fell, until he landed in a dark puddle of ink. The entire room was flooded with ink. Henry quickly turned a valve and drained it. Catching his breath, he fell to his knees. His right leg was badly hurt, and he had no idea what that… Bendy was. It was clearly alive, and made of ink. It tried to pull him into the Ink Machine room. Completely confused, Henry pressed on. He entered a room with… a pentagram. He felt weird, and suddenly had visions. A wheelchair, the Ink Machine, and… the Bendy. It's dripping face is the last thing he saw before he passed out.


End file.
